The Dream of All Dreams
by Kakashi Hatake-Iruka Umino
Summary: After an evening with Team 7, Iruka and Kakashi have a night together they will never forget.


**The Dream of All Dreams**

**Okay, so this is my frist story I have ever published, I have no idea how to actually publish it in chapters so i'm just going to have it broken up by chapter title.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the other charachters mentioned in this make believe story.**

**Masashi Kishimoto is the lucky owner _**

**I hope you all enjoy my story and review !**

**Thanks everyone !  
**

** Kaitie  
**

Chapter 1: Dinner

Umino Iruka had just finished his first cup of sake when in walked his best friend Hatake Kakashi, and his former student Uzumaki Naruto.

He waved them over and asked them what they wanted for dinner.

Kakashi said "I'll have a cup of sake and a bowl of miso soup."

Iruka looked expectantly at Naruto, waiting for his order.

*Nudge…Nudge…Nudge* "NARUTO!" Bellowed Kakashi.

"Hmmm?" Grumbled Naruto. "Oh, yeah, I would like 3 bowls of Ramen please!"

Iruka was amazed by how loud Kakashi was, he had never really paid much attention. But now that he thought about it, he liked a man who was loud. It evened out in a relationship since he was a quiet man himself.

He looked over at Kakashi, who was sitting across from him, enjoying his dinner.

Naruto on the other hand, had plowed through his food and was looking at him with the cutest little pout. Iruka finally gave in. "Alright Naruto, you can get some more Ramen."

"Yay!" cried Naruto.

After that, they ate and drank in silence.

When everybody was done they said goodnight to the bartender and Naruto went home to his best friend and roommate, Uchiha Sasuke. Everybody knew Sasuke had a thing for Naruto, ever since he came back from being with Orochimaru it was obvious. Even Sakura learned to accept it. But poor Naruto was still oblivious. Even after the not so accidental kiss from Sasuke, he never thought twice about it.

Chapter 2: The Mansion

Back at Kakashi's mansion in an upstairs bedroom there was a lot of yelling going on.

Iruka and Kakashi had just gotten home and were about to sit down on the couch with an action movie and some popcorn(_an action romance movie, although Iruka didn't know… ^.^)_ when they heard it.

The God awful scream.

Someone screaming in fear.

Kakashi motioned to Iruka not to move, while he went up the two flights of stairs to go take a look. But Iruka would not stay down there alone, no; he needed to be with his friend, fighting by his side. He burst into the room to see Kakashi with his Kunai, ready to kill the intruder.

As it turns out, Sakura and Ino had been in a fight and she just wanted some place to be where she wouldn't be found. But somehow, Ino still found her and decided she would wake up the sleeping girl. Sakura screamed so loudly, it scared Ino and made her cover the pink haired girl's mouth, which made her fight and squirm in her grasp.

Kakashi had turned on the light to find both girls lying on the bed; apparently they had gotten over their fight, and were passionately making out when the guys arrived.

Iruka stood in the doorway with his mouth open in sheer surprise, his face flushed a light pink.

Kakashi turned around and took the still gaping chuunin by the arm, leading him out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"So…Iruka, does that give you any ideas? Hmm?"

"Ka--k – Kakashi… What are you implying?"

Kakashi looked at the younger man with a gaze filled with pure lust.

" I have wanted you since the day we first met" He whispered.

Even quieter still he whispered in Iruka's ear, hot breath running over the shocked man's neck.

"I was hoping that you felt the same way about me …"

"…"

"Kakashi, I do love you but, I don't think I am ready for anything serious right now… I'm sorry." _I'm really really sorry, I want you so badly it hurts, maybe the will be a time that is right for us, but not tonight._

"It's okay Ruka, I can wait for as long as you need" He hugged the man then and breathed in his unique scent._ I __can't believe I just called him Ruka… I hope he didn't mind…He didn't seem to… Muahaha! I have a plan for tonight, then he will definitely want me._

"Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day. See you in the morning Iruka." He rushed off to his master bedroom at the end of the hall, plotting all the way.

Chapter 3: The Memory pt. 1

Iruka slowly walked down the hall, thinking over what had happened the night before.

FLASHBACK

_Kakashi had gone to bed and Iruka made his way to his bedroom 3 rooms down f__rom his. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, and then put his pajama bottoms on. He slept shirtless so that if it got too hot in the room he wouldn't be uncomfortable._

_He was just about to fall asleep when he felt the bed shift, and a warm body snug__gled up beside him._

"_Night Ruka" Was all it said._

_Iruka sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what he should do. Should he throw him out, or let him stay?_

_In the end he decided to let him stay, so he wrapped his arms around the silver haired man and s__nuggled up close. It was then that he noticed the hard object that was pressing into his thigh._

_He was surprisingly horny by that time, just from thinking about that hard member of Kakashi's body, and his own body stirred in ways it had only done for the w__omen he slept with._

_He slowly rolled over to get a good look at the man beside him. He was looking back with his beautifully mismatched eyes, thought Iruka. There was a cute little smirk on his unmasked face as well; it made him look irresistible, since no__body knew what his face looked like. Why would he hide such a handsome face from the world?_

_The next thing Iruka knew, Kakashi was on top of him kissing him passionately. Iruka was grinding his hips into Kakashi's and was letting out little moans and whimp__ers at the contact._

"…_Need…You…Kashi!" Iruka whimpered between kisses._

_That was all the invitation the older man needed, and since Iruka's shirt was already off, all he needed to do was take of the pants._

_Kakashi magically poofed off their clothing so __that they were lying skin on skin, hardened members grinding together._

_Iruka gave Kakashi a pleading look and he took it as an invitation to continue, knowing Iruka had never been with another man before._

_He started out slow. He kissed the brown haired ma__n's lips passionately, while gently playing with his nipples, earning him some cute little whimpers._

_Then he kissed his jaw, and slowly down his neck. He sucked gently on his neck, and Iruka moaned his name for the first time that night, but it wouldn't be__ the last._

_He left a little mark, just as a reminder for Iruka when the morning came._

_He continued his kissing, down his collar bone and onto his chest, and slowly down the middle. He got to his bellybutton, and then slowly kissed his way back up to his ni__pple, gently sucking when he got there._

_From there he kissed back up his neck to his slightly parted lips._

"_Ruka, my love. Are you sure this is what you want? I'm sorry if I upset you"_

"_No babe, this is what I wanted all along, I was just afraid you would __reject me. But now I see that you love me just as much as I love you. And I want this. Trust me."_

_Kakashi rummaged through his jeans pocket on the floor, grabbing his tube of lube._

_He used a little bit of lubricant on his hand to slick up the chuunins' en__trance and as soon as he touched him ever so lightly the man arched into his fingers. But Kakashi wasn't giving in just yet; he still had some tricks up his sleeve._

_He grabbed Iruka's cock in his hand and slowly started to stroke him, knowing that he wasn'__t going to last very long… He stroked him until he could feel the contractions of his cock signaling that he was going to cum soon._

_Kakashi put his mouth on the tip of the man's cock getting him a loud moan of "KASHI!!!!"_

_Iruka was panting heavily now and__ Kakashi was encouraged by the sounds he was making, and with a loud groan Iruka spilled his warm seed into the waiting Copy Nin's mouth, and he drank it all up, licking every last drop off this cock._

_Oh, but Kakashi wasn't done, oh no. Not even close._

"_O__kay Ruka, this is going to hurt a bit, but I promise you, it will feel better quickly."_

_Iruka just whimpered with lust filled eyes "Okay Kashi, I trust you."_

_He poured some lube into his hand and covered his aching member with the cool gel. It felt so __good, but being inside his Ruka would feel so much better. He was almost to the edge just from watching him lay there, naked and gorgeous in front of him._

_He gently massaged Iruka's opening, and slipped a finger inside. Iruka immediately tensed with pain a__nd pleasure and Kakashi said "Shhh my love, it will be okay soon, I promise you"_

Chapter 4: The Memory pt. 2

_He slipped a second finger in and this time Iruka moaned so loudly that he was afraid Sakura & Ino would hear on the floor below them._

_He gently sc__issored his fingers inside the younger man, and he moaned as well, seeing the look on his beautiful face._

"_Okay Iruka, are you ready baby?"_

"_Yeah…I'm r-rr-ready Kashi" Stuttered the brunette._

_Kakashi pulled Iruka to the edge of the bed and turned him over __so that he was bending over._

_Kakashi rubbed his aching cock against Iruka's tight hole, and got ready to put it inside._

_He slowly put the head of his cock inside and was rewarded with a sexy moan from Iruka, as well as the complete tightness and warmth of __his ass, which he enjoyed very much._

_By that time Iruka was hard and needing attention again and Kakashi wasn't going to leave him high and dry._

_He got into a rhythm that hit Iruka's sweet spot every time, making him moan and shudder with pleasure, while h__e reached around and stroked his cock in time with his thrusts._

_He was getting near his release, and he could tell Iruka was too._

"_I love you Kashi babe."_

"_I love you too Ruka my love."_

_The moans coming from Iruka's mouth astonished even him, he never __imagined this would ever happen to him, and that he would be this turned on!_

_Just then, Kakashi pushed his cock as far in as it could go and let out his release, and man did it ever feel good inside Iruka._

_Kakashi continued to stroke Iruka's cock as if hi__s life depended on it and for the second time that night he put his beautiful lips over the chuunin's manhood and drank down his hot seed. He deep throated the slowly un hardening member to get the last drops of cum out and sighed, content._

_Iruka lay on th__e bed, spent from their love making, and he felt as happy as can be, knowing that his dreams had come true and the one man that he secretly loved, loved him back the same._

_Kakashi pulled the chuunin into his lap where he held him close and told him how mu__ch he loved the man._

_Iruka then said to Kakashi "Let's go get cleaned up in the shower."_

_Kakashi nodded his agreement._

_After their shower the two got into the bed and snuggled up under the covers, falling asleep in each other's arms._

END FLASHBACK

Chapter 5: The Wake Up Call

By this time, Iruka had walked downstairs to the kitchen, following the smell of bacon and eggs cooking.

And to his surprise, breakfast was on the table and Ino & Sakura were sitting there eating. They were talking about what they were going to do that day. Ino decided that they were going to go get their hair and nails done. Sakura was delighted.

When Kakashi noticed Iruka enter the room he turned around giving him a broad smile.

"Heyy babe, did you have a good sleep?"

A blush rose or Iruka's cheeks and he turned his face away, remembering the previous night's events.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He said brightly.

Iruka woke up feeling very happy; he had just had the most amazing dream of his life…Or was it a dream?


End file.
